Links to disambiguating pages
The following pages are disambiguation pages linked here in order to avoid being shown in the . List #'M #- #1998 KFC promotional Pokémon toys #2-Player Starter Set #10 ANIV #10ANNIV #Aaron #Abra (disambiguation) #Ada #Adam #Admin #Advanced Generation #Aged Chamber #Aggron (disambiguation) #Aipom (disambiguation) #Akane #Akina #Akira #Alamos Darkrai #Alph Lithograph (TCG) #Alternate Dimension Showdown #Altru #Amber #Ambipom (disambiguation) #Ampharos (disambiguation) #Amy #ANA Pikachu #Ancient Technical Machine (TCG) #Anenga #Anime staff by episode #Anna #Anne #Annie #Anri #Anthony #Aoba #AR #Arbok (disambiguation) #Arcanine (disambiguation) #Arceus (disambiguation) #Aria #Aron (disambiguation) #Articuno (disambiguation) #Ash's Mankey #Assist #Attack #Autumn #Autumnwood #Avery #Aya #Azami #Azelf (disambiguation) #Azurill (disambiguation) #Azusa #Barry #Ben #BP #Badlands #Basement Key #Bastiodon #Battle Factory #Battle Frontier #Battle Park #Bayleef #Beach #Beat Up #Beautifly (disambiguation) #Beauty #Beedrill #Beldum #Beldum (disambiguation) #Bell #Benny #Bird Pokémon #Bitter #Black #Black Belt #Black Star Promos (TCG) #Blaine's Quiz #Blastoise #Blaziken #Blissey #Blue #Blue (manga) #Blue Balloon #Blue Barrette #Blue Flower #Blue Oak #Bonsly #Boomerang #Booster pack #Box #Brandon #Brittany #Bronzong #Brown #Budew #Bug #Buizel #Bulbasaur #Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden #Buneary #Burger King promotional Pokémon toys #Burmy #Butterfree #BW #BW2 #BWB2W2 #Cacnea #Cacturne #Cal #Calista #Cameron #Camp Pikachu #Captain #Carnivine #Carrie #Cart #Cascoon #Casey #Caterpie #Cave Area #Celebi #Cerulean #Chamo #Champion Road #Chansey #Charizard #Charm #Charmaine #Charmander #Charmeleon #Chateau #Chatot #Chaz #Checklist (TCG) #Chikorita #Chilan #Chimchar #Chimecho #Chinese #Chris #Christopher #Clefairy #Clefairy Doll #Cloyster #Clyde #Coil #Color #Colorless Energy (TCG) #Colosseum #Combusken #Copycat #Corphish #Corsola #Counter #Courtney #Cranidos #Croagunk #Crobat #Croconaw #Crown #Crys #Crystal #Cycling Road #Cyndaquil #DP #DP1 #DP10 #DP11 #DP2 #DP3 #DP4 #DP5 #DP6 #DP7 #DP8 #DP9 #DPPt #DPPtHGSS #DS #Dai #Daisy #Daniel #Dark #Dark Blast #Dark Celebi #Dark Pokémon #Darkness Energy (TCG) #Darkrai #Dawn #Delcatty #Delibird #Delta Species #Demario #Deoxys #Department store #Dewgong #Dexter #Dia #Dialga #Diamond #Diamond and Pearl #Director #Ditto #Dojo #Donphan #Dojo #Dome #Double Team #Dragon #Dragonair #Dragonite #Drake #Dratini #Dream Eater #Drifblim #Drifloon #Dusknoir #Dustox #EP #EP375 #Eastern Forest #Eevee #Eight Island #Ekans #Electabuzz #Electivire #Electrike #Elekid #Emerald #Emily #Empoleon #English local events #English Wi-Fi events #Enta #Entei #Entry Pack #Erika's Jigglypuff #Eriko #Espeon #Eterna #European Shaymin #Evans #Evelyn #Exchange Service Corner #Extreme Pokémon #Fearow #Feraligatr #Festival #Fight #Fighting #Film11 Shaymin #Fire #FireRed #Five Island #Flamethrower #Flexible #Flint #Floatzel #Flower shop #Flying #Forest Guardian #Form #Forretress #Four Island #French #French local events #French Wi-Fi events #Fuji #GAME Shaymin #GS #GSC #Game Corner #GameStop Shaymin #Garchomp #Gardevoir #Gear #Gen #Genderless #Gengar #Geodude #German #German local events #German Wi-Fi events #Ghost #Gible #Gift Box #Gilbert #Giratina #Glaceon #Glalie #Glameow #Gligar #Gliscor #Gloom #Golbat #Gold #Goldeen #Golgo Octillery #Googly Specs #Gordon #Gorgeous Specs #Gotta Dance!! #Grace #Gracidea #Granbull #Grass #Gray #Green #Green Barrette #Grotle #Ground #Grovyle #Growlithe #Grunt #Guy #Gyarados #Habitat #Hadō #Hajime #Hail #Hal #Hall #Happiny #Hariyama #Harrison #Haru #Haruka #Haunter #Hayate #Heracross #Hidaka #Hideout #Hikaru #Hill #Hippopotas #Hiromi #History #Hitomi #Ho-Oh #Hocus #Holon Energy (TCG) #Honchkrow #Horsea #Hyper Rank #Ice #IdolShipping #Infernape #Intimidation #Isaac #Isamu #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Italian #Italian local events #Italian Wi-Fi events #Ivysaur #Izumi #Jack #Japanese #Japanese local events #Japanese Wi-Fi events #Jeremy #Jigglypuff #Jimmy #Jirachi #Joe #John #Jonathan #Joshua #Jr. Trainer #Judge #Jump #Jun #Jungle #Kadabra #Kai #Kaito #Kakuna #Kanata #Kate #Katherine #Katrina #Kazuki #Keith #Ken #Kenny #Kenzo #Ketchum #Kevin #Kibago #Kingler #Koffing #Korean #Korean local events #Korean Wi-Fi events #Kotone #Koume #Krabby #Kyle #Lantern #Lapras #Larvitar #Latias #Latios #Lava #Lax #LeafGreen #Legendary fairies #Legendary titans #Lickitung #Lighthouse #Lily #Linda #Link Battle #Lisa #List of glitch Pokémon by hexadecimal identifier #List of locations by index number (DS) #List of Pokémon by Browser number #List of Pokémon by index number (DS) #List of voice actors #Liza #Lombre #Lopunny #Lotad #Lucario #Lucy #Ludicolo #Lugia #Lulu #Luvdisc #MD #Magikarp #Magmar #Magmortar #Makoto #Makuhita #Mamoswine #Manaphy #Mandarin Island #Mandy #Manectric #Maniac #Mansion #Mariah #Marill #Marina #Marius #Marowak #Marsh #Marshtomp #Mary #Masa #Masago #Masatoshi #Mason #Master #Master Rank #Matt #Matthew #Mauville #May #Mayor #Meadow #Medicham #Meganium #Megumi #Melee #Melody #Meowth #Mesprit #Metal Energy (TCG) #Metang #Metapod #Metronome #Mew #Mewtwo #Michiru #Midori #Mightyena #Mikio #Miles #Millennium #Milotic #Miltank #Mime Jr. #Minamo #Miracle Sphere #Mirage #Miranda #Misdreavus #Mistralton #Mitch #Mitchum #Mitchell #Mitsuki #Mitsuru #Molly #Moltres #Monferno #Monica #Monopoly: Pokémon Edition #Morgan #Mothim #Mountain Range #Mr. Mime #Mudkip #Muk #Munchlax #Murkrow #MW #My First Wide #Mystery Man #Mystery Plate #Nagisa #ND #Neo #Nicholas #Nick #Nidoran #Nidorino #Nine Island #Noboru #Noctowl #Normal Form #Normal Rank #Northern Sea #Nurse #Obaba #Old man #Old woman (anime) #One Island #Onix #Orange #Orb #Oscar #PA #PS #Pachirisu #Palkia #Park #Pearl #Persian #Petalburg #Pewter #Phanpy #Pichu #Pidgeot #Pidgeotto #Pikachu #Piloswine #Pineco #Pink #Pink Barrette #Piplup #Pirate #PkMn #PkMn pゥぁ ゥぇ #Plains #Platina #Platinum #Pocket Monsters BW #Poison #Pokémaniac #Pokémon 7 #Pokémon Blue #Pokémon DP #Pokémon DS #Pokémon Day (disambiguation) #Pokémon France #Pokémon Game Tip Cards #Pokémon GS #Pokémon History #Pokémon List #Pokémon Lollipop #Pokémon Mansion #Pokémon Mystery Dungeon #Pokémon News #Pokémon Park #Pokémon Radio #Pokémon Ranger #Pokémon Red #Pokémon Report #Pokémon Stadium #Pokémon world (disambiguation) #Pokémon Yahtzee Jr. #Pokémon in French #Pokémon in Portuguese #Pokémon in Spanish #PokéPark #Politoed #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Poncho #Poochyena #Porygon (Team Rocket) #Power Play #Powerhouse #Primeape #Prinplup #Proctor #Professor Hat #Promotional cards (TCG) #Psychic #Psyduck #Purple #Pyrite #Queen #Question marks #Quilava #RBY #RBYGSC #RGB #RGBY #RS #RSE #RSFRLG #RSFRLGE #Radio Tower #Raichu #Raikou #Rain Dance #Ralts #Rampardos #Randy #Rank #Rapidash #Raticate #Rattata #Rayquaza #Rebecca #Red #Red Balloon #Red Barrette #Red Flower #Red's Pikachu #Regice #Regigigas #Regirock #Registeel #Reiko #Relics #Rhonda #Riptide #Rita #Rival Destinies #River #Robert #Rock Trap #Rocket trio #Root #Rose #Roselia #Roserade #Rotation #Round #Route 1 #Route 2 #Route 3 #Route 4 #Route 5 #Route 6 #Route 7 #Route 8 #Route 9 #Route 10 #Route 11 #Route 12 #Route 13 #Route 14 #Route 15 #Route 16 #Route 17 #Route 18 #Ruby #Ruins #Ryan #Ryō #Ryūji #S.S. Ticket #SP #Safari Zone #Salamence #Sand #Sandstorm #Sapphire #Saki #Sara #Satoshi #Satoshi's Charizard #Sayuri #Sceptile #Scoop Up #Scyther #Sebastian #Secret Garden #Secret Key #Seeker #Seel #Senta #Serebii #Seven Island #Seviper #Shadow #Shaymin #Shigeru #Shin #Shoney #Silcoon #Silver #Silver Cave #Silver Town #Six Island #Skitty #Skull #Skuntank #Sky #Slaking #Sleep #Slowpoke #Slugging It Out With Slugma #Snap #Sneasel #Snorlax #Snorunt #Snow Crystal #Snubbull #Soda Pop #Soul #South Plains #Southern Sea #Spanish #Spanish local events #Spanish Wi-Fi events #Special #Speed #Spenser #Spirit #Spoink #Squirtle #Stadium #Standing Mike #Star #Staraptor #Staravia #Starly #Starmie #Staryu #Steelix #Stephanie #Stick #Stone #Stone Cave #Storage Key #Submarine #Subway #Sudowoodo #Suicune #Sumomo #Super Rank #Surfboard #Swampert #Sweet #Sweet Scent #Swellow #Swinub #Switch #Sylvester #TV #Taillow #Takeshi #Takuya #Tanabata Jirachi #Tauros #Taylor #Team Galactic's Invention (TCG) #The Final Showdown #The Last Battle #Three Island #Thunder #Tiara #Tiffany #Timothy #Tobias #Tobio #Togepi #Togetic #Tommy #Top Hat #Torchic #Torkoal #Torterra #Totodile #Toxicroak #Toys "R" Us Mew #Toys "R" Us Shaymin #Train #Trainer (disambiguation) #Trainer Kit #Trainer card #Treasure #Treecko #Trio #Triplets #Tsubaki #Tsubasa #Tsuwabuki #Tunnel #Turtwig #Two Island #Tycoon #Typhlosion #Tyranitar #Tyrogue #Tyson #Ultra Rank #Umbreon #Underground #Underground Path #Unknown #Unown #Ursaring #Uxie #Variations #Valley #Vatonage #Venonat #Venusaur #Victor #Victory Road #Victreebel #Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic #Viridian #VS. Articuno #VS Azumarill #VS Dialga & Palkia #VS. Donphan #VS. Dragonair #VS Dragonite #VS. Dusclops #VS. Elekid #VS. Kadabra #VS. Kirlia #VS. Lapras #VS. Lickitung #VS. Psyduck #VS. Slugma #VS. Smeargle #VS. Starmie #VS. Sudowoodo #Void glitch #Volcano #Vulpix #Wartortle #Wataru #Water #Waterfall #Watt #Weedle #Weepinbell #Weezing #Wendy #Western Forest #Whiscash #White #White Ruins #Wi-Fi Victini #Wigglytuff #Wingull #Wishmaker #Wobbuffet #World Championships #Wurmple #Wynaut #XY #XY Garchomp #Y #Yanma #Yanmega #Yellow #Yellow Balloon #Yellow Caballero #Yokohama Pikachu #Yuka #Yukari #Yuki #Yuri #Yuriko #Z #Zachary #Zapdos #Zero Isle #Zubat TMs #TM01 #TM02 #TM03 #TM04 #TM05 #TM06 #TM07 #TM08 #TM09 #TM10 #TM11 #TM12 #TM13 #TM14 #TM15 #TM16 #TM17 #TM18 #TM19 #TM20 #TM21 #TM22 #TM23 #TM24 #TM25 #TM26 #TM27 #TM28 #TM29 #TM30 #TM31 #TM32 #TM33 #TM34 #TM35 #TM36 #TM37 #TM38 #TM39 #TM40 #TM41 #TM42 #TM43 #TM44 #TM45 #TM46 #TM47 #TM48 #TM49 #TM50 #TM51 #TM52 #TM53 #TM54 #TM55 #TM56 #TM57 #TM58 #TM59 #TM60 #TM61 #TM62 #TM63 #TM64 #TM65 #TM66 #TM67 #TM68 #TM69 #TM70 #TM71 #TM72 #TM73 #TM74 #TM75 #TM76 #TM77 #TM78 #TM79 #TM80 #TM81 #TM82 #TM83 #TM84 #TM85 #TM86 #TM87 #TM88 #TM89 #TM90 #TM91 #TM92 HMs #HM01 #HM02 #HM03 #HM04 #HM05 #HM06 #HM07 #HM08 Numbers #000 #001 #002 #003 #004 #005 #006 #007 #008 #009 #010 #011 #012 #013 #014 #015 #016 #017 #018 #019 #020 #021 #022 #023 #024 #025 #026 #027 #028 #029 #030 #031 #032 #033 #034 #035 #036 #037 #038 #039 #040 #041 #042 #043 #044 #045 #046 #047 #048 #049 #050 #051 #052 #053 #054 #055 #056 #057 #058 #059 #060 #061 #062 #063 #064 #065 #066 #067 #068 #069 #070 #071 #072 #073 #074 #075 #076 #077 #078 #079 #080 #081 #082 #083 #084 #085 #086 #087 #088 #089 #090 #091 #092 #093 #094 #095 #096 #097 #098 #099 #100 #101 #102 #103 #104 #105 #106 #107 #108 #109 #110 #111 #112 #113 #114 #115 #116 #117 #118 #119 #120 #121 #122 #123 #124 #125 #126 #127 #128 #129 #130 #131 #132 #133 #134 #135 #136 #137 #138 #139 #140 #141 #142 #143 #144 #145 #146 #147 #148 #149 #150 #151 #152 #153 #154 #155 #156 #157 #158 #159 #160 #161 #162 #163 #164 #165 #166 #167 #168 #169 #170 #171 #172 #173 #174 #175 #176 #177 #178 #179 #180 #181 #182 #183 #184 #185 #186 #187 #188 #189 #190 #191 #192 #193 #194 #195 #196 #197 #198 #199 #200 #201 #202 #203 #204 #205 #206 #207 #208 #209 #210 #211 #212 #213 #214 #215 #216 #217 #218 #219 #220 #221 #222 #223 #224 #225 #226 #227 #228 #229 #230 #231 #232 #233 #234 #235 #236 #237 #238 #239 #240 #241 #242 #243 #244 #245 #246 #247 #248 #249 #250 #251 #252 #253 #254 #255 #256 #257 #258 #259 #260 #261 #262 #263 #264 #265 #266 #267 #268 #269 #270 #271 #272 #273 #274 #275 #276 #277 #278 #279 #280 #281 #282 #283 #284 #285 #286 #287 #288 #289 #290 #291 #292 #293 #294 #295 #296 #297 #298 #299 #300 #301 #302 #303 #304 #305 #306 #307 #308 #309 #310 #311 #312 #313 #314 #315 #316 #317 #318 #319 #320 #321 #322 #323 #324 #325 #326 #327 #328 #329 #330 #331 #332 #333 #334 #335 #336 #337 #338 #339 #340 #341 #342 #343 #344 #345 #346 #347 #348 #349 #350 #351 #352 #353 #354 #355 #356 #357 #358 #359 #360 #361 #362 #363 #364 #365 #366 #367 #368 #369 #370 #371 #372 #373 #374 #375 #376 #377 #378 #379 #380 #381 #382 #383 #384 #385 #386 #387 #388 #389 #390 #391 #392 #393 #394 #395 #396 #397 #398 #399 #400 #401 #402 #403 #404 #405 #406 #407 #408 #409 #410 #411 #412 #413 #414 #415 #416 #417 #418 #419 #420 #421 #422 #423 #424 #425 #426 #427 #428 #429 #430 #431 #432 #433 #434 #435 #436 #437 #438 #439 #440 #441 #442 #443 #444 #445 #446 #447 #448 #449 #450 #451 #452 #453 #454 #455 #456 #457 #458 #459 #460 #461 #462 #463 #464 #465 #466 #467 #468 #469 #470 #471 #472 #473 #474 #475 #476 #477 #478 #479 #480 #481 #482 #483 #484 #485 #486 #487 #488 #489 #490 #491 #492 #493 #494 #495 #496 #497 #498 #499 #500 #501 #502 #503 #504 #505 #506 #507 #508 #509 #510 #511 #512 #513 #514 #515 #516 #517 #518 #519 #520 #521 #522 #523 #524 #525 #526 #527 #528 #529 #530 #531 #532 #533 #534 #535 #536 #537 #538 #539 #540 #541 #542 #543 #544 #545 #546 #547 #548 #549 #550 #551 #552 #553 #554 #555 #556 #557 #558 #559 #560 #561 #562 #563 #564 #565 #566 #567 #568 #569 #570 #571 #572 #573 #574 #575 #576 #577 #578 #579 #580 #581 #582 #583 #584 #585 #586 #587 #588 #589 #590 #591 #592 #593 #594 #595 #596 #597 #598 #599 #600 #601 #602 #603 #604 #605 #606 #607 #608 #609 #610 #611 #612 #613 #614 #615 #616 #617 #618 #619 #620 #621 #622 #623 #624 #625 #626 #627 #628 #629 #630 #631 #632 #633 #634 #635 #636 #637 #638 #639 #640 #641 #642 #643 #644 #645 #646 #647 #648 #649 *